The present invention relates to an improved tissue roll dispenser that is designed to hold a plurality of rolls of bathroom tissue on a rotating member which may be selectively rotated to index a fresh roll of toilet tissue into an operative position. In the prior art, tissue roll dispensers are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,078 to Ramirez discloses the concept of a tissue storage container wherein the stored tissue rolls are sequentially removable. However, the teachings of this patent do not include all of the features of the present invention including a rotatable tissue roll dispenser including gauge means for facilitating stock replenishment as well as the capability for storing a large number of tissue rolls.